This invention relates generally to the field of sidewalks and pathways and patios and more specifically to interlocking paver/tile.
Current methods used to install concrete paver tiles are to place the tile onto the dirt surface of the yard, spacing them with a gage or visually spacing them. The voids created by the spacing are either filled with sand or dirt, allowing for easy removal and replacement. This method does not allow for a stable walking surface and fails to provide means to prevent pulling apart or separating and from sliding back and forth or from shifting side to side and from settling downward and rising upward from one paver tile to the next.
Another method used, is filling the void with grout or other bonding material. This method allows for a secure walking surface, but does not allow for easy removal or replacement and fails to provide the means to eliminate grout or bonding for easy installation and assembly. Other methods used, have connecting splines or locking mechanisms installed in a rigid placement in the voids between the tiles and the planer surface. This practice is noted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,008 to Chen and U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,643 to Martenson and U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0228684.A1 to Lombardo. The connecting spline configurations, while connecting the tiles securely on a flat even surface, they fail to provide the means to install or assemble on uneven and unlevel surfaces and fail to provide the means to eliminate gluing or secured by screws or nails. This type of connection fails to provide the means to tilt up or down and could lead to a wide gaping void between tiles or a connection failure resulting in not only a broken and unsafe surface, but a poor appearance.